Golden Years
by ahiddenbanshee
Summary: The Largo children mourn the loss of their father, but in walks luck in the form of a girl who claims to be the Goblin King. With an inspirational talk she creates the start of the Golden Years. But who gains in the end?


A/N: So, I'm not sure where this idea came from. I think originally I had the Largo's mourning and then this little fairy like girl comes in a perks them up and tells them what they should do and that's how the end of the movie came to be. I was about half way through writing it and the song Golden Years came on on my itunes, and it fit pretty well into the story. And I didn't have a name for this girl yet either, and then more ideas started to form about this girl, maybe she was cheering them up, but maybe she had ulterior motives. And thinking of tricksters... boom, the Goblin King. I sort of like how it turned out... sort of.

* * *

><p>The Largo children sat in their father's office, all sitting in their usual spots. Looking on toward the cluttered desk with the dead flower in a vase and an empty chair behind it. Their father was dead. The rights to GeneCo were up the in the air, there was no one named to take it. Rotti's children had failed him, and he had reached out to Shilo Wallace, but she refused him and was now on the run or hiding away in her big, empty home, fatherless, just like the Largo's were. The whole lot of that family were never close, each one of them seemed to be on a different path and had entirely different personalities from each other.<p>

Rotti was always wrapped up in GeneCo buisness, he never paid much attention to them anyway, he left that to their mother, but when she passed he was obligated to give them some sort of attention, affection, or love, or what ever they needed. Either way he wasn't particularly interested.

Luigi Largo, the first born son. Always tough, never ill tempered until mother died. The neglect he recieved from his father caused him to become tougher, meaner, angrier. There was a time when he took an interest in the family buisness, but that passed just as quickly as it came. He figured he would have GeneCo passed onto him anyway, since he was the oldest and smartest. He was spoiled, arrogant, and rude. He thought himself an absolute prince, and he could get away with anything. Hence the killings, the fighting and the screaming. He was next in line when "Pop" died, or so he thought. But as he stared at the empty desk chair, a throne, as he'd come to believe it as, he couldn't bear to take the position. The new King. There were rare moments when Luigi was scared, and this was one of them.

Pavi took it a little harder than his older brother. True, none of them were that close to their father, but he felt the lose, he felt the absence, and it hurt him. Pavi was an awkward child, being the middle child, between Luigi and Carmella, he was subject to his older brother's surly side, verbal, sometimes physical, beatings. Then Carmella, she hadn't changed her name then, not until she was a teenager, but she in her imaginative and girlish ways managed to pull Pavi into playing dress up time and tea parties. He wasn't sure which way to lean, which way to be. More like his brother or more like his sister. It took a heavy toll on him, the confusion, and it's what turned him into the man he was today. A sad, face stealing rapist. Sometimes just as brutal as his brother when it came to his victims, and with their faces he was still playing dress up. He always knew he'd never have GeneCo handed off to him.

Amber. Having not had a hit of street Zydrate or reconstructive surgery to get her face back on since the opera, remained quiet. Even after the funeral she didn't speak a word. She wore scarves, hats and sunglasses to cover her face, not wanting anyone to see the disaster beneath, or the despair on her face. She had always believed she was 'Daddy's Little Girl', 'Daddy's Little Star', the princess, the heiress, his favorite. But it wasn't at all as she believed, if anything it was the exact opposite. Rotti may have actually hated her. Without her father to support her surgeries and singing career she felt hopeless, depressed, useless. She knew a lot about surgery and how to spend money on it. She knew how repossesions went and knew enough about keeping to a schedule. Amber could step up... but she lacked the motivation...

The funeral for Rotti Largo had ended 4 hours ago, but there they sat, in front of their father's desk. Like usual. Like they always did. Since they were kids. Aiming to please but barely recieving a glance in return. So their love for their parent turned into indifference. But they sat and waited, as if Rotti would spring back to life and come back to his desk and continue working. Everything would be normal again...  
>But they saw the casket lower into the ground, on the family burial plot. Right next to their mother. They were alone and lost...<p>

"Bravi! Bravi! Bravissime! The Genetic Opera is good!" after the elevator dinged and the doors slid open a powerful, cheerful, joking voice sounded loudly throughout the quiet office. None of the siblings raised a glance to the new intruder, each of them knowing perfectly well who it was and none of them were in the mood to tell her to pipe down.

She laughed and took a seat on the arm of Luigi's chair, "Gotta admit though, it was _pret-ty_ good. I mean, I didn't expect _any_ of that. All the twists and turns. It was a **total** thrill ride. Three deaths in under 30 minutes, on stage. _That_ is a good show. _**Great**_, one might venture to say." she smiled and looked around at the three.

"Oh, come on. What's with all the gloom?" she stood up and leaned against the desk, taking a turn to look at each of them as they just looked up at her for barely a moment.

"You were all waiting for him to croak anyway. What's the big deal? The King is gone and someone needs to take over as monarch." she waited for a response, Pavi opened his mouth but just shut it after a moment. That's when she noticed he'd taken his face off, one of the many faces he'd stolen that is. Out of respect for his father? She wondered. That's when she noticed they were taking it kind of hard. Harder than she expected. She sighed, she hadn't come up there to lift their spirits and give them a proper pep talk, (she had other things to speak about, and cheering them up hadn't been part of the plan) but that's what she was going to need to do, so it seemed.

"Alright." she pushed off the desk and walked around the furniture they sat in, "Here's the thing. Your father's dead. He never signed off on who would inherit GeneCo, we all know that, _everyone_ knows that. So. **Naturally**. Someone needs to step up and take it, take the throne and start the new reign. A long time ago if no will was written the power would go to the closest living relative. That's _all_ of you. But," she paused and stood in front of Amber, reaching her hand to take her chin in her grasp and turned those enhanced eyes upward.

"I think GeneCo needs a new face. Someone they won't expect. Someone they won't believe can be **great**, but will be the _**greatest**_ there ever was. An _angel_ that will deliver the message and belief that under new management great changes will come. And with her comes a new look, a permanent look, that proves that you're dedicated and willing to take control of the situation, and to the very best of your abilities control it well. These will be your _golden years_."

"But, Jarey, I don't think-" Amber spoke up, but the girl she shook her head with a chuckle.

"You _must_ think. You're the new boss. Don't let me hear you say life's taking you nowhere, angel." the girl smiled and in return she recieved a small smirk from Amber, "There's my baby, lost that's all. Once I'm begging you save her little soul. Last night they loved you, opening doors and pulling some strings, angel. In walked luck and you looked in time." the girl laughed as she gestured and referenced to herself as '_luck_' and went around the intimidating desk to pull out the chair in offering to the youngest Largo, "Never look back, walk tall, act fine. Come get up, my baby. I'll stick with you baby for a thousand years. Nothing's gonna touch you in these golden years... And you'll do your Daddy proud."

Amber paused in thought, her brothers and the girl stared at her, waiting for the answer.

"I'll do it." she nodded and stood up, moving around the desk and sitting in the desk chair, her hands spreading over the tops of old files as she settled in. A grin crossed over her marred features as she looked up to the younger girl who now stood in front of the desk, the girl just grinned back and ignored the shouts that came from the two men who sprung up from their seats the instant Amber did.

Loud, obnoxious, annoying and ridiculous questions filled her ears from both sides before she shouted for them to shush, but it didn't work. Luigi crowed at the top of his lungs, asking why Amber should fill the chair instead of him and he was reaching in his pockets for one of his many knives. She rolled her eyes, she could barely get a word in, so she used a tactic that she'd perfected over the years that seemed to calm him down quickly. It was basically the element of shock and pleasure combined.  
>Her hands reached out to their places. One on the back of his neck to pull him down and the other straight down into the front of his trousers. With the sudden new touch his words cut short, and when she pulled him down she silenced him with her own mouth, she was inwardly glad that this always worked on him, otherwise she'd probably be dead by now, stabbed to death. He'd become less angered, and less... <em>murder-y<em> when she did this. For a good minute she turned his brain to mush, working her lips in a manner that drained the anger away and gave her a blank slate to work with.

She pulled away, her hands still in their positions, but she spoke steadily and with authority as she looked Luigi Largo in the eyes. "You have a hair trigger temper. You kill people. And you scare anyone you come within a foot radius of. Amber is pretty, Amber is kind. Amber is... well... Sweet. You'll be behind her though. You and Pavi. You're all a part of this. Amber is just the best choice to head it." she smiled, "Got that?" she gave what was cupped in her grasp a little squeeze, earning a groan and a nod in return.

"Good!" she pulled herself away and turned to the other brother, "Pavi! Any objections?"

"No. No, no. Just'a request." he smiled, after the many years of reading Pavi through just his eyes she received his message easily.

"Noted." she smiled and gave him a wink back and turned to Amber, planting her hands on the desk she looked at the woman across from her.

"First act of buisness _I'd_ _suggest_. The face that fell off during the opera. Auction it off. It'll make for good publicity. Also you need to schedule yourself for a surgery, we need that beautiful face of yours back and make sure it's one you like, because we're trying to make an impression on these people. Amber Sweet is good for GeneCo. Right?"

"Okay." Amber nodded.

"Get someone to set up the auction. Then a press conference should be held. Get your new image out there and get some questions answered."

"Right." the woman behind the desk nodded again.

"What'a do we do?" Pavi wondered from beside her, his hand resting against the small of her back, but it quickly traveled lower.

"Schedule the surgeries. I suppose you'll want a new face too. Luigi, just relax and try not to kill anyone. As for me, I'm going to wrangle up some Zydrate. Can't have a surgery without, right?" she smiled at each of them before pecking Pavi on the lips and walking off to the elevator.

"Jareth!" Luigi called as the doors opened and she stepped in.

"Where'd you learn all this stuff?" Amber asked with an amused chuckle, knowing her brothers wondered the same thing too.

Jareth gave a shrug, "I'm a drug dealer. I know what I'm doing." she gave a sly smirk before pressing the first level button and the doors closed in front of her...

Jareth. It was a name she had given herself. Years ago she witnessed an old film, about a girl, her little brother and a Goblin King. She wanted to be the Goblin King, Jareth. He was confident, gorgeous, elegant and powerful. The appeal of it all was overwhelming. And when she found herself cold, homeless and alone, she got rid of her old life, feelings and name and became Jareth, the girl who could '_get you things for the right price_', a Z dealer and an expert in the arts of disposal. Well known as the girl with the violet eyes, untouched by surgical tools, completely diabolical and as evasive as trying to catch smoke with your bare hands. She had become what she'd wanted to be, a King among goblins. And the people that inhabited the world very well were goblins, their image far from that of an actual human.

Raven colored hair, long and thick, some areas braided, some strings and ribbons or even small trinkets tied into her locks. She was small, both in height and weight, giving her an advantage when she put her evasive manuvers into constant use, though one wouldn't mistake her for a child. As previously mentioned, her eyes were violet, but not enhanced that way. As a kid she remembered reading about a famous actress who had eyes the same as her. Back then the eyes you were born with were spectacular things, special and unique. She had a few freckles on her face, but just along her cheekbones, her skin was just as fair and pale as everyone else's, the sun rarely made any appearances since it's last 3 decades ago.

With her appearance and her infamous reign over the goblins on Santitarium Island, as well as her attitude, she stalked the streets without fear. In fact, she could almost be considered street royalty (which she strived for), as well as a few of her comrades.

"Jareth!" and there was one of them now, swooping out of the shadows of an alleyway to walk along side the girl.

"Woah! What did I say about shouting that name? Only in the bedroom. I make these rules for a reason, Graverobber... or should _I_ start shouting Henish?"

The Z dealer shivered in revulsion, "Graverobber will do just fine."

She smiled up at him, having known him since she was a kid she trusted him the very most in this messed up world they lived in. He had helped her create who she was.

"So did they listen to you? Did it work?" he wondered as they continued down the filthy streets, leaving Sanitarium Square and venturing into the scummier outskirts of the island.

"The seed has been planted. After a few months the public will revolt and I think if the people don't get to them first, GeneCo might collapse in on itself... No one could ever pick up where Rotti Largo left off, certainly not his children. And with Amber implicating changes it'll only be a matter of time before GeneCo employees and customers realize she's no good at being the boss. And we'll just sit back and watch it burn." she grinned smally.

"You're a mastermind."

She laughed at his comment, "Makes me wonder if I was related to other tricksters of the past... You know, people that started wars between countries, created total chaos."

"Damn it, you're sexy when you talk like that."

"Am I? I hadn't noticed." she glanced at him and saw that look, she grinned, "Alright... my dumpster or your dumpster?"

"Your _dumpster_ is an abandoned house in a swanky neighbourhood they evacuated 10 years ago for air toxins..." he said simply, as if the answer was obviously.

"So... mine?" she asked.

He nodded with a chuckle, "Yeah. Yours."

"Right this way sir, through the labyrinth to the Goblin King's palace." Jareth announced dramatically, swinging her arms in for more effect.

"I don't know, you look more like a Queen to me... And I'm pretty sure _I'd_ know."

"Alright, Zydrate _King_..." she rolled her eyes with a laugh, "But this is a total matriarchy."

"What ever you say your majesty." he gave her a bow and she laughed before jumping onto his back.

The Golden Years were soon to come. A time of chaos and disorder shall precede it, and through the pandemonium a savior will arise. A pale skinned beakon of hope. Shilo Wallace will bring back the good into the world. But none of it would ever be possible if a charlatan weren't involved. The woman who could provide Zydrate for Amber Sweet when Graverobber was _busy_. The woman who could calm Luigi Largo. The woman was a far better bedroom companion than any Gentern. The woman who wormed her way into the trust of the three now most powerful heirs in the world, only to stab them in the back and kick them while they're down, planning their demise.  
>Some people aren't looking for anything logical, like money or fame. They can't be bribed, bullied or reasoned with. Some people, like Jareth, just liked to watch the mighty crumble and burn. Whether she made way for someone else to take over and become a better ruler was merely a bonus. But all through history Jareth would be credited for fabricating the Golden Years. The end of the Largos and the beginning of something good.<p>

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Repo! The Genetic Opera, Labyrinth, or the lyrics to Golden Years<p> 


End file.
